Jusenkyo Wing
by Snowy Mountain
Summary: Crossover fusion with Gundam Wing with the cast of Ranma portraying the characters. Not too sure how else to describe it. Now being rewritten and will be replacing the chapters.
1. The End of Dreams

**Disclaimer: **_This story was inspired by _Gundam Wing_ which is owned by _Sunrise Inc._ and uses the various character of _Ranma 1/2_ which belongs in turn to _Rumiko Takahashi-sama_._

**Revised** 01/25/2009

* * *

**Jusenkyo Wing**

_Prologue: The End of Dreams_

_

* * *

_

It was to be the dawn of a new age. And humanity had such dreams. They dreamed of peace. Of prosperity. Of unlimited achievement. They had finally broken free of their terrestrial bonds and established a series of gigantic space colonies. Each was situated at the Lagrange Points in near Earth orbit. These colonies were to be humanity's gateway to the stars themselves. It was believed that it was inevitable that the human race's destiny lay in the exploration of the heavens themselves. They would spread out throughout the cosmos. They had such dreams. And they called this new golden age … After Colony.

They had such dreams. But they did not last.

Barely two decades later, Earth was on the verge of an economic collapse and soon afterwards, became consumed into a bitter war between national factions. The Colonies could only watch as this war grew and the entire world itself teetered on the brink of self annihilation.

It was believed that one of the global superpowers would emerge victorious. But that was not to be. Instead, a new force arose from a remote region in China. They were called … The Musk Dynasty.

They were grossly outnumbered but what they lacked in numbers, they overwhelmingly possessed the advantage in superior technology.

It was called the Mobile Suit. An enormous humanoid exo-skeleton manned by a single operator yet possessing the equivalent firepower of an entire army. Fast, maneuverable, incredibly agile with nigh invulnerable armor and accompanied with awesome strength, the Mobile Suits were the deciding factor against clumsy tanks, fragile airplanes, and sheer numbers.

Over the next few decades, the Musk emerged as the new dominant superpower on the planet Earth, ultimately establishing themselves as the ruling hierarchy of the United Earth Sphere Alliance.

They absorbed those who were too weak to resist and summarily crushed those who refused to submit to their rule.

In time, they were the uncontested masters of the entire planet itself. But they still hungered for more and soon turned their attention to the Space Colonies. It did not matter if they were neutral or simply independently minded, one by one, they were forced to submit to the Musk. Or die. Their ruthless tyranny saw those that resisted were killed, those who dared to speak out were swiftly muzzled and many of the citizens found much if not all of their freedoms and rights stripped away or were at the whims of the Alliance itself.

Time passed. Anger turned into frustration. Frustration turned into resentment and from such seeds, an underground resistance has quietly grown and begun assembling the foundation for their revolution.

All that it will take, is a single spark to ignite the powerkeg that the Alliance has been keeping in check. If it is shown that they can be resisted, if the technological superiority of their Mobile Suits are brought into question, many will rise up to throw off the yokes of their so-called masters.

They are grossly outnumbered. But like the Musk did in their day, their single advantage may lay in superior technology.

A metallurgical marvel known as Gundanium holds the key. Lightweight, incredibly durable, and when charged with special energy fields becomes virtually indestructible. A new generation of Mobile Suits forged out of this special metal may be able to turn the tide. They are called … the Gundams.

The Year is 195 After Colony. And the Revolution has begun.

* * *

**A/N: **This is another one of my threads from _Anime Aadventures_, I started this story several years ago and then lost interest. I was real big fan of _Ranma 1/2_ and _Gundam Wing_ which I decided to do a crossover/fusion and I decided to clean it up and post it about two years ago and I was looking over this story and I have decided to try and continue it. I tried to improve upon it, I think it's better than the original version.


	2. Commencement

_**7/12/2009 Update:**_ I deleted the second and third chapters and combined them together as well as adding an additional scene. I thought that it was a bit on the short side.

* * *

**Jusenkyo Wing**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Commencement_

_

* * *

_

In a dark and windowless room, the only illumination came from numerous glowing screens. A short and small man sat, perched on a stack of books topped with a pillow as a makeshift chair and lit his pipe. Smoke circled around his bald head as he continued to gaze into the displays.

"...not ready," one voice mumbled.

"Unfortunately we have run out of time," another voice interrupted from the speaker grill.

The small man removed his pipe and spoke up, "Agreed. We must act quickly or all is lost," he said solemnly.

Another voice came from the speaker, it's aged voice cackled, "Any further delay will cost us more. I vote yea."

The small man nodded, "Yes for me as well."

There is a pause and then over the speaker unit, "Agreed," a deep voice rumbled over the speaker, clearly heavily laden with regret.

A young female voice said yes from the speaker. And another voice, this time a male one spoke, "Yes."

And so it was done.

The old man closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them again to stare into the screen and the other four shadowy figures displayed on it. "All of us are in agreement then," he said softly and then straightened his spine, as much as he could and intoned, "Prep the Mobile Suits for launch and your operatives. Operation J will commence in two hours."

One by one, the figures nodded and their images winked out leaving behind only static snow on the viewscreens.

And so it began.

* * *

"AMBASSADOR!"

"Ambassador Tendo!"

"What are your—"

"Why have you been recalled—"

"Any truth to the rumors of—"

Soun Tendo pushed his way through the mob of reporters, "Gentlemen please," he said calmly, his deep and resonant voice pleading for quiet as he raised his arms defensively.

The reporters paused and began to settle down. Soun Tendo took a moment to stroke his moustache neatly into place and said with a smile, "I will be more than happy to answer your questions." he said gently and then pointed a finger at one of the reporters.

The reporter straightened, "Ambassador Tendo, is it true that you are returning to Earth?" he demanded.

Soun Tendo nodded once firmly. "That is correct," and then gestured to another reporter.

"Are you conceding that your mission here is a failure?" the next reporter shot out.

Soun Tendo frowned slightly, "No, I am not. My mission was to open a dialogue with the Lagrange Space Colonies and the Earth Government regarding a new treaty. I have done so," and pointed at a third reporter.

"Is it true that the treaty has been rejected by both sides?" the reporter yelled, seizing control.

"That is absolutely untrue," Soun Tendo said clearing his throat and tugging his shirt down slightly, "Both sides have not agreed to draft or confirm any parts of the treaty but both have mutually agreed to consider concerns that the other side has brought up. These concerns must be carefully weighed and considered with all due deliberation. A treaty if one is indeed to be drafted, will not be done in haste. That would be sloppy diplomacy gentlemen. I expect talks to continue in the next few weeks."

"Then why are you returning to Earth if your mission is still continuing?" another reporter cut in.

Soun smiled, "I will be returning to discuss the colonists' concerns with the appropriate officials. And in all probability, new talks will not begin for another month at least. I will undoubtedly return then. Also, my youngest daughter's birthday is coming up and we will be celebrating with her friends on Earth…"

* * *

She looked impossibly old and wizened. Her face was a mass of wrinkles upon wrinkles. A gnarled hand reached out to seize a long wooden staff that towered over her and with a speed and grace that belied her decrepit appearance, she vaulted herself off the chair with the very large pillow in the seat to help increase her height.

Cackling, she proceeded to utilize her staff much like a pogo stick, bouncing out of the room and down the corridor, her long grey hair trailing behind her.

Finally she came to a halt at the entrance of a vast cavernous room. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched a young teenage girl leaping and tumbling in midair. Sizzling stingbolts crackled through the air as dozens of human sized robots discharged their weapons at the girl.

Her acrobatics caused her to spin and dive and twist, evading somehow the blinding array of energy. She landed and paused, holding a pair of Chinese style scimitars in her hands and executed a dazzling attack pattern that seemed to cause the very air to sing briefly. Then she charged.

The old woman watched approvingly as the young girl did not defeat her robotic adversaries. She decimated them.

Within a matter of minutes, the entire array of droids have been destroyed.

"Xian Pu!" the old woman bellowed in ancient Chinese.

Instantly the young girl's head snapped up and she came trotting over, her face flushed and damp with sweat. She bowed as she approached, "What is it Great-Grandmother?" she asked in the same language.

The old woman smiled, her wrinkled countenance stretching and lifting as she reached out and stroked her great-granddaughter's cheek. "It is time child," she said softly.

Xian Pu's eyes widened and then she nodded.

They both turned to stare at the towering metal giant that stood almost looking as though it was slumbering, but a watchful slumber, ready to react and respond at a moment's notice.

* * *

The huge man turned off the screen and lumbered to his feet. He was a giant and was almost as wide as he was tall. He exited the room and saw the slender teenage boy sitting on the floor cross-legged with his eyes closed. He was dressed simply in a pair of silk trousers and slippers. His lean and muscular chest was bare. The teenager's eyes opened as he approached and flicked out a hand making a pair of spectacles appear out of nowhere. He calmly donned them and looked up at the taller and broader man.

"The Operation will begin soon," the huge man said, almost apologetically.

"I see," the boy said softly as he stood up and swept the heavy mass of black hair out of the way as he donned a long white robe and belted it on. "I will take my leave of you Professor Hakai," he said and bowed to the huge older man as he turned and walked away.

"Mu Tsu!" Hakai bellowed.

The young teenager named Mu Tsu turned to face his mentor.

The older man ran a hand over his bald head and then, "Why do you intend to do this?" he asked solemnly, "To fight? To kill?".

Mu Tsu seemed to smile, "No. Not at all. To save us all," he said quietly.

Hakai slowly nodded. "Very well. I shall prepare the vehicle. You will leave in less than two hours. Make your preparations," he said quietly. _Forgive me,_ he thought bleakly, _but there is no one else who can operate my mighty war machine. _

And as it was so often in the centuries of warfare that mankind had waged upon one another, he reflected, it would be the young and the innocent who would be the first casualties.

* * *

The chubby middle-aged man sighed as he scratched his head and donned his cap as he flicked the monitor off. He was dressed simply, in a simple brown shirt with wooden ties and brown pants. He stood up and walked out of the room.

He strode out onto the catwalk and gazed at the gleaming metal titan that he had designed and built with his own two hands. After all these long and lonely years, after all of the work, after all of the planning and time … the Operation would finally begin. He should be happy about that. He should be relieved that at long last, it would be over. But he wasn't.

He heard a sound. And turned to see a young teenager with a yellow bandanna covered with black checkermarks emerge cursing. "They must have moved my room again!" the teenager growled as he whipped his head back and forth struggling to find some familiar landmark. And found the giant robot. He blinked. "I'm back in the hanger? Again?" he muttered and scratched his head.

The old man sighed and walked up. "Ryoga."

The young boy jumped at the surprise intrusion. "Master Jogen! Er … I was just looking for you."

Jogen simply shook his head. A nice boy. A trifle bit dense and a bit odd but a nice boy. He cleared his throat, "I just received word. Operation J will begin in a few hours."

Ryoga froze. "Already?" he asked.

Jogen nodded. "We're out of time," he said apologetically.

Ryoga drew himself up, "Have no fear Master, I'll show them that Ryoga Hibiki is more than a match for their machines!" he said grinning, showing a pair of pronounced fangs.

Jogen smiled slightly. _Well, he had no doubts about the boy's fighting skills. It was just this one little, tiny thing …_

Ryoga began walking off, "I'll just go get my things from my room and I'll be off…" he began when Jogen cleared his throat. "If you're going to your room then perhaps you should go in a different direction? After all, your room is the OTHER way," he remarked calmly.

The bandanna boy frowned and scratched the back of his head, "A-heh heh. Of course it is. I knew that."

… _the fact that this boy had absolutely the worst sense of direction Jogen had ever seen._

_

* * *

_

Sitting in a chair that looked far too big for her, a little girl pouted as she switched off the monitor and closed the encrypted communications channel.

"So it's finally time," a harsh voice snarled from a dark corner of the room.

The girl shrieked and jumped out of her seat as a tall dark teenage boy strode out from the shadows, a sardonic smirk on his face as he idly toyed with a strand of long hair. He grinned evilly at the surprised expression on the young girl changed rapidly to anger.

She stamped her foot, "Don't do that!" she yelled at him, "You shouldn't be sneaking around and frightening your elders like that!" she said waggling a disapproving finger at him, "Don't you have any shame at all?"

The teenager seemed surprised and considered. "Shame? Shame?" he repeated and then shook his head, "No I don't think so. I have absolutely no shame whatsoever," he said lightly with a wide smirk on his face.

The young girl stamped her foot again, "You delinquent!" she yelled.

The teenager grinned again reveling in her insult.

The young girl folded her arms across her chest and sulked, "Well … I suppose you heard," she said sourly.

The teenager nodded curtly. "Operation J will begin. Finally."

The young girl nodded in agreement. "Yes."

The teenager clenched his fist, "All those years of waiting, of training, and waiting … finally," he said reverently. He turned to glare at the young girl who was sucking a lollipop, "One thing!" he barked angrily. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "When this thing is all over, I get my name changed right?" he screamed.

* * *

The short and old man sighed as he flipped the viewscreen off. He jumped down to the floor off the heavily padded seat and walked out of the room and strode down the corridor. He was short, barely a foot high and his face was aged and wrinkled. His once dark hair was now a pale white and most of it was gone except for a slight fringe around the back of his skull.

He pushed open a door and entered a dark room.

"Ranma? Ranma?" Happosai called out. He scratched his head thoughtfully, _now where did that boy disappear to now? _

As silent as a cat, a lean figure dropped down from the ceiling, landing soundlessly.

There was a loud click of a hammer being cocked and a round being chambered.

Happosai froze as he felt something cold and metallic press against the back of his head.

"Bang. You're dead old man," a voice said chuckling amused.

Happosai grimaced as he turned around to see Ranma Saotome flipping his long ponytail over his shoulder and reholstered his gun … somewhere.

Ranma gave him a cocky smirk, "You're getting soft old man … there was a time when I couldn't come within ten feet of you without you knowing," he said grinning.

Happosai grunted and extracted his pipe and lit it and stuck it in his mouth, puffing. "I just received word from the others," he said slowly.

Instantly the amused and relaxed expression on the face of Ranma shifted, becoming cold and hard, "It's time?" he asked coldly.

Happosai merely nodded.

Ranma turned and swiftly began methodically packing. Within moments, he was finished. He didn't have many personal possessions. He threw the small duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Good luck son," Happosai intoned solemnly.

Ranma bowed his head, "Thank you Master."

Happosai suddenly produced a bucket and flung its contents at Ranma.

**SPLASH!**

Ranma's form blurred and shifted as he shrunk and his waist narrowed and his hips enlarged and his chest suddenly expanded. A lean and muscular young man had suddenly been transformed into a busty red haired girl who screeched in a high-pitched voice, "What did you do that for?"

"Let a feeble old man cry goodbye in your bosom!" Happosai wailed and launched himself at Ranma's ample chest.

**BAM!**

Ranma's elbow introduced itself into Happosai's head, smashing him into the floor. "Pervert." Ranma growled as she ground her elbow into Happosai's skull.

* * *

**A/N: **I should warn any diehard fans that yes, this story is not going to be an exact duplicate of the storyline, rather I think it's going to be Gundam Wing with a Ranma twist. I have plans for all of the characters in Gundam Wing to be replaced with a Ranma character. Also, for those of you expecting the Gundams to be exact duplicates of the ones on the show, I hate to disappoint you but most of them won't be. Rather, they will be modified versions suitable to the characters themselves.

This chapter introduces the five pilots and their benefactors, the five scientists who were responsible for building and constructing the Gundams themselves.

They are respectively, Ranma Saotome and his backer, Happosai. Ryoga Hibiki and his backer, the Jusenkyo Guide. Shampoo and her backer, Cologne. Mousse and his backer, the Dojo Destroyer. And finally, Pantyhose Taro and his backer, Ms. Hinako.

I believe that I named all of them with the exception of the last pair and I think I threw in enough hints for someone to accurately guess who these two were.

In case you're confused in the case of the Jusenkyo Guide and the Dojo Destroyer, I thought it would be rather inappropriate to call them Guide or Destroyer so I came up with Jogen which is Japanese for Information and Hakai which is Japanese for Destroy.

Also, as I showed in the last scene, yes, Ranma's curse is active in the storyline. And before you ask, yes, the other four pilots' curses will also be active as well. In fact, these curses were why they were chosen to be pilots. I'll be explaining that later.


End file.
